fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Gormifan
TO ZNOWU JA!!!-Masło Witam cię na tej wiki!xD--Matuśek 15:55, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) A jak wklejać zdjęcia do artykółów????-Gormifan Łatwo!DARNOK 2 15:58, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Ale jak??-Gormifan Racja!--Matuśek 16:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Klikasz Dodaj nowy obraz a dalej niewiem xD--Matuśek 16:02, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) xDDARNOK 2 16:02, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Bo mam zdjęcie Digona.(Vastus z głową i maską gresha) To narpiew stwóż artykół!Ja za 4 min kończę i dopiero jutro się odezwę!--Matuśek 16:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok,artykuł jest.-Gormifan darnok jesteś????-Gormifan Tak!!!!!DARNOK 2 16:35, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Zajrzyj na moją stronkę usera,na biopedii.Tam opisałem moje wymyślone kanohi. Oki!DARNOK 2 16:39, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki.Gormifan O czym pogadamy????DARNOK 2 16:44, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Powiedz,proszę,która z tych masek,najbardziej ci się podoba? Ta z tymi wszystkimi mocami!DARNOK 2 16:48, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Wszyscy się łapią na maskę nieskończoności,he,he. To co tera???DARNOK 2 16:54, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tera,zmienię sobię obrazek na stronie usera.Tylko jest jedno ale.Nie wiem jak.-Mięsastyczniak Chodzi o Avatar?DARNOK 2 17:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jacha.-Masło Jutro wyjaśnię.Nara!DARNOK 2 17:24, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Wyjaśniaj.-Matoran z maską nieskończoności !--Matuśek 13:00, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mogę być trzecim adminem tej wiki??-Grmifanlahk Na razie jest Matuśek!!! Pomuż nam przekonać go do zostania! Uważaj bo będzie się opierał! Mówi, że jest za duży na Bionicle Zrozpaczony 17:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Właśnie,a tak na marginesie to takie kolorki podpisu ma Disio.DARNOK 2 17:55, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) wiesz, że on dba o swoje "prawa autorskie". ALE DOŚĆ TEGO! PRZEKONAJMY MATUŚKA!Zrozpaczony 17:57, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Który się wylogował.DARNOK 2 17:57, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Staje się dorosły...lahk Chcecie mnie przekonać abym odszedł,to mówcię.Mianójcię Gormifana adminkiem a ja będe miał w dupię nietylko EB ale i was xD(kurna w dupie misię niezmieścicię xD)wystarczy powiedzieć!--Matuśek 18:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dlaczego mnie??Ćpałeś!?!?!?!?-Gormifan Tsk kurna ćpałem-dla twojej obleśłej mózgownicy!--Matuśek 18:04, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) NIE!!!!ZOSTAŃ!!!!DARNOK 2 18:07, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ja?-Masło Po co?-xDwanna talk to meh? O co chodzi??-xDPogadajmy Bo sie z tobą fajnie gada.Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Zależy komu!?-xDwanna talk to meh? Nie, nie, nie właśnie miałem wyobrażenie...Zrozpaczony 18:14, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czego?Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Co??? mam wyobrażnię to mam wyobrażenia!Zrozpaczony 18:21, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wy się tu pokłucicie a ja schodzę z kompa i może nie wrócę!?-xDwanna talk to meh? Ja niewiem czego wyobrażenie!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu elo,co robisz?Pogadamy?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:40, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) masło odwal się od disia do cię tu zbanuję że się posrasz!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:26, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) A ja na Kit-Bonicle Wiki!--DARNOK 2 12:28, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) No włśnię jeszcze raz a nieżyjesz!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:42, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) No odwal się!!!!!!-Użytkownik:Gormifan Czemu ciągle dodajesz żywioł "Nieskończoność"? Przecież to bezsens, żeby istniało coś, co jest niepokonane. "To by zepsuło całą zabawę"- GregF "Zawsze jest ktoś jeszcze większy"- Qui Gon Jin Te cytaty oraz o nieskończoności napisał The New Lewa, the air is back Też nie rozumiem tej nieskończoności. Co to by była za moc? I dlaczego by była niepokonana? -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jakbyś miał moc rdzenia istnienia to byś rozumiał.Tą moc mają TYLKO wielkie istoty.No wiesz,tworzenie itp.-Gormifan W takim razie nie jest to żywioł. Z resztą do tworzenia służ Przestrzeń (której na razie nie ma)- The New Lewa, the air is back Zatoczyłem wieeeeeeeeeeeelkie koło i wciąż przy tym zasranym napisie "exit"...-Gormifan TO znaczy?- Gezdir,Toa gwiezdnego ognia >The New Lewa, the air is back]] To znaczy...zagubiłem się sam w sobie.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Myślałem nad ty dwa dni i dalej nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Czemu się zagubiłeś? I jak konkretnie?- The New Lewa, the air is back EEEH...TO DLA MNIE TRUDNE.-Jak nigdy A czy ktoś tu jest aktywny?-Gezdir,Toa gwiezdnego ognia Gezdir, znajdź dla gwiezdnego ognia żywioł do pary.- TNLewa Ogień jest do pary z gwiezdnym ogniem.-Gezdir,Toa gwiezdnego ognia Ale ma być do pary z żywiołem tej samej klasy!--DARNOK 2 17:37, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) "Serenno- jest czymś jak Leverro". Czyli czym się różnią? To plagiat.- TNLewa, the air is back Sory,ja nie umiem wymyślać do "pary".Teraz to usunę.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Po prostu skup się na tym, czym konkretnie jest gwiezdny ogień. Nie może mieć pary, która jest do niego podobna, wręcz przeciwnie: Obie muszą się nawzajem uzupełniać jak Światło i Cień, które w ogóle nie są podobne. Jeśli gwiezdny ogień jest po prostu zwykłym ogniem po doładowaniu, to nie ma sensu, żeby istniało coś takiego. Musi mieć jakieś inne zastosowania np.: pozwala wykrywać gwiazdy opiekuńcze toa.- TNLewa Ogień to ciepło i płomień.Gwiezdny ogień to ogień i przestszeń.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Ale jeśli w GO jest ogień, to znaczy że ciepło i płomień też.--DARNOK 2 17:20, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) No jakoś tak.Mniej więcej.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Więc żywioł którego szukasz ma w sobie płyn, zimno i jest to coś niematerialnego. Porównaj sobie inne żywioły: Klimat(na planecie)-Kosmos(Poza planetą), Starożytność(dawna moc)-Cywilizacja(najnowsze odkrycia)- TNLewa Nieźle :D.-User:Gormifan Może "Czii"? Według Feng-shui jest to energia w ciele człowieka, przedstawiana pod postacią płynu i przepływająca między zbiornikami zwanymi "czakry". Nie ma tam zimna, ale jest płynne, potężne i niematerialne.- TNLewa Coś podobnego widzi Blident, dzięki masce ślepca. Tyle, że dzięki temu Blident może tylko "widzieć" innych, nic po za tym. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Więc maska ślepca dawałaby ograniczoną moc tego "Czii"--Vezok999 18:49, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Niby tak, ale: ona tylko widzi te "czii" po za tym nie może nic więcej. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę W europejskiej kulturze odpowiednikiem "Czii" jest "mana". Różnią się tym, że mana jest luźno posiana po ciele-nie ma żadnych zbiorników. (Nie mam za to pojęcia, skąd twórca "Naruto" nazwał tę energię "chakra")- TNLewa Rozpisz nieco artykuł o gwiezdnym Ogniu, bo nic o nim nie wiadomo.- TNLewa TO JA NAPISALEM ŻYWIOŁ ENERGIA!!!!!Z KĄD TAM TWÓJ NICK?!-User:Gormifan Ej,zrobiłeś "Chii" dla Gwiezdnego Ognia?Wybaczam ci.-User:Gormifan Co o energii, to ty tylko wpisałeś na listę, a ja opisałem artykuł. Takie samo się zdarzyło z Księżycem, który dodałem do listy a opisał TRYNA. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Co do Chi, to w sumie nie wiem. Na grafice są kolory poszczególnych czakr, ale nie samej energii. W różnego rodzaju anime jest przedstawiana jako jarzący się błękit.- TNLewa 1. Myślę, ze zalezy od poziomu wtajemniczenia: Medytacja chi odbywa się w kolejności "Jestem", "Czuję", "Robię", "Kocham", "Mówię", "Widzę" "Rozumiem". Na tej grafice jest koleś, który ma na ciele kilka kolorowych spirali. Ta na samym dole to "Jetsem", a na samej górze(fioletowa) "Rozumiem". 2. Wejdź na "Nasze Opowieści Wiki", na główną, znajdź nagłówek "Dla Początkujących" i kliknij na link "Plakietki opowiadań".- TNLewa I napisz coś więcej o Gwiezdnym Ogniu.- TNLewa I znowu zaczynasz. Jak dałeś się przekonać, ze nieskończoność nie ma za wiele sensu robisz "nieżywioł". Mógłbym ci zarzucić paroma cytatami na ten temat, ale napisałem ci je przy okazji Nieskończoności. I naprawdę napisz coś więcej o GO, a nie tylko kto go używa.- TNLewa Masz coś do mnie!?Masz coś do mnie!?Masz coś do mnie?!Masz coś do mnie!?To jest wolny kraj!Chyba że jesteś Rosjaninem!A więc na temat:masz coś do mnie?!-Masz coś do mnie?! Nie chce się mieszać, ale rejestrując sie na jakiejs wiki musisz przestrzegać regulaminw, zasad itp. A nieżywioł nie jest chyba najlepszym pomysłem Vezok999 18:57, lut 10, 2010 (UTC) Różni użytkownicy robią różne żywioły.Choćby Leverro.Albo Chi.-User:Gormifan Ale żaden z nich nie jest doskonały- każdy ma plusy i minusy. Gwiezdny Ogień jest jak najbardziej odpowiedni, ale Nieżywioł i Nieskończoność już nie. Do ciebie nic nie mam. Nie powtarzaj jednego zdania pięć razy.- TNLewa Hm.-User:Gormifan Jesteś na Bionicle rpg wiki? - Gresh Wybacz, może źle zrozumiałem. Napisałeś, że zniknął, a nie zginął nie? Więc możesz tę historię podciągnąć. A jeśli nie chcesz to mogę go przygarnąć i dodać do Hordy Toa. A co do nieżywiołu to wydaje mi się też taki lekko bez sensu.--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:57, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Kto wie,może napiszę krótką opowieść o nim...-User:Gormifan Po primo: Nie pisz nic bo mi oczy wypali. Po secundo za obrazę Admina mógłbym ci dzac wieczny ale 10 lat w zupełności wystarczy. Po secundo: Tak kończysz rozpieszczony bahoże spod mostu.--DARNOK 2 06:20, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC)